No place like oz
by Please Moo With Me
Summary: Well basically it is from Dorothys percpective, she goes back to oz and confronts Galinda, it is wicked fan fic aswell.
1. Chapter 1

Dorothy was absolutely certain it couldn't have been a dream, because, of coarse, she still had the shoes and she could still feel the guilt about that poor witch she killed, did she deserve to die? Who are we to decide who dies and who lives? Was she really as wicked as everyone says she was? Or was she just misunderstood? There was no way of telling. Could she just ask an old friend? To do that she would have to go back to Oz. Well, she had the shoes, maybe they were still magic. But what should she say? There's no place like Oz? Home like place no there's? She got out the shoes and locked her bedroom door, she put on the shoes and said "There's no place like Oz, there's no place like Oz, There's no place like Oz!" She shut her eyes and when she opened them she found herself in a familiar corridor, the one leading into the wizard's room, she hurried down towards the end of the corridor, she knocked on the door and then she heard a strangely familiar female voice.

"Come in." The woman said. When Dorothy entered she saw, first, white high heeled shoes with silver details, then a beautiful white and silver dress, fit for royalty. Third she saw a silver wand and a necklace both with the same snowflake pattern, a crown, beautifully designed, very expensive and finally the face of none other than Glinda the good. Then she noticed the rest of the room… The once green curtains, floor, rug, everything, was now bright pink with white and silver snowflake patterns.

"Did the witch I kill deserve it?" Dorothy blurted out before Glinda even had a chance to acknowledge Dorothy was there. Glinda was holding a hat, a black pointed hat, much like the one the witch had worn when Dorothy killed her and Glinda looked like she had just been crying. Glinda Noticing that Dorothy had entered hastily hid the hat behind her back, dabbed at her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Well, no, I don't believe she did, but then others say differently, please, do not be upset, Elphie, oh I mean the witch I were friends from university and, well, I guess I never stopped thinking of her as the good, nice girl I knew from school. I don't believe that it is right to say she deserved it but it is also wrong to say that you are to blame. You were just following orders so you could get home." Glinda said. Dorothy not sure of what to say or do or even what emotion to feel, started crying.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do, I feel guilty, I can't sleep, did she have other loved ones that were affected when she died, I want to make it right." Dorothy confessed to Glinda, Glinda suddenly came over and hugged her.

"You were, no, are young, you have the rest of your life to live and you should not be feeling guilty for your service to the people of Oz, I believe that if you had not killed her she would have ended up taking her own life. Not on purpose, oh no, she was not suicidal, she would never do that, what I mean is she would end up bringing death upon herself. By acting stupid, no, Elphie was never stupid, by acting brave. So in a way you saved her from herself, or from a way of dieing much more painful than water." Glinda said, then Glinda let go of Dorothy and Dorothy asked if she could speak to other close to her. Glinda said she would take her first thing in the morning. She was to rest in the towering green castle with pink interior.

When she was ushered into her room she could do nothing but stare open mouthed at the giant, pink, bed. More luxurious than any thing she had ever seen much less slept in, Dorothy had a feeling she would sleep well that night. Tomorrow she would be guilt free.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dorothy woke the next morning, it was to the sound of excited squeal coming from Glinda. Dorothy couldn't make out what she was squealing about. So she decided to go find out, she got up and opened the door, she followed the high pitched squeals of Glinda, back to what seemed to be the main room. When she entered the room she saw what seemed to be Glinda, well she assumed it had to be Glinda as no one else she knew wore quite that much pink, holding a pair of green hands, jumping around in circles, the green one looked rather reluctant to jump. Then all of a sudden the squealing stopped and Glinda broke down in tears. Dorothy suddenly realised who the green person was, "the witch" she said, maybe a little too loudly. It was then she convinced herself it was a dream. A, well she wasn't yet sure of what type of dream. "This is a dream." she shouted "you're dead!"

"Umm… actually, I am not dead and I would prefer not to be known as "the witch" I am Elphaba, Glinda calls me Elphie, my sister, the one you landed your house on, used to call me Fabala. But I would prefer you call me Elphaba." Said the witch.

"No, I am dreaming, I killed you, how can you not be dead? I saw you die!" Dorothy yelled.

"No you aren't dreaming and you only thought you saw her die." Glinda matter-of-factly said.

"I- I don't understand." Dorothy said, confused.

"I was in a bit of trouble with the law, so I faked my death. You tipped water on me and everyone thought I died, I mean come on, who would die from water exposure, I faked it and I have just resurfaced and now I am not hated anymore, because the wizard has gone, Glinda here, is the new one. So in short no I am not dead." Elphaba said.

"So then I didn't kill you?" Dorothy said, suddenly not sure of whether it really was a dream or not.

"If you killed me would I be standing here?" Elphaba asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well maybe, it depends on if I am dreaming or not." Dorothy said and instantly regretted it as she received strange and almost angry looks from the two women.

"You are NOT dreaming." Elphaba and Glinda said in unison.


End file.
